


The Ship of Dreams

by Stacysmash



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spinoff of As the Crow Sails, Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: This is a spinoff of As the Crow Sails, my multichapter pirate AU. There may be spoilers in it? I think reading this first might confuse you if you read ATCS next, but I certainly won't discourage you from reading both! :D Below is a brief synopsis to set the scene:Captain Sawamura Daichi was sailing his ship, the Karasuno, to the island of Miyagi when his ship was attacked by the pirate Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of the Nekoma. Karasuno is defeated and marooned on an island with only a little drinking water and no weapons. Kuroo had sent Governor Oikawa a letter telling him Daichi's location if he'd like to rescue the man he had hired, but so far the crew of the Karasuno have had no hope of rescue.





	The Ship of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> *Spinoff of As the Crow Sails* Highly recommend reading it first, but not necessary. The events of this fic fall after Chapter 10

****

The unobstructed sun beat down on Daichi as he rested on the hot sand. It had been days since the last rain had passed through, and his throat was parched from the inevitable dehydration setting in. He closed his eyes, cursing Kuroo Tetsurou for leaving him there, cursing Governor Oikawa for letting him and his crew rot instead of rescuing them, and cursed himself for not being able to save his crew from a horrible death. He heard raspy coughing nearby, and he opened his eyes to look over his lethargic friends. All the liveliness was gone from their movements, and the shining hope had faded from their eyes. Ennoshita was the one coughing, leaning against a stripped palm that offered almost no shade from the overpowering beams of light. Tanaka had barely worn a shirt since they had been stranded, so his whole torso was bright red and so tender he could hardly stand to be touched. Suga had forced him to put his shirt back on so it didn’t get worse, but even the feeling of his shirt against his crispy skin was pure torture.

“Captain?” Asahi’s strained voice called to him, and he glanced over to see the large man wobbling on his feet as he squinted in the distance. His arm gripped his bandaged side, the pain from being wounded still affecting him.

“What is it?”

“I think I see a ship.”

“Are you sure? Hinata claimed three times yesterday that he saw a ship, but it was always a mirage.”

Ennoshita groaned as he lifted himself up and joined Asahi. “I think he’s right, I see something too.”

“It still could be a mirage. It’s a trick of the eyes, isn’t it?”

“That’s true…” Ennoshita admitted hesitantly, keeping his eyes fixed on the horizon. A few minutes later Daichi looked back over, and neither man had moved a muscle. He lifted himself up as well, stretching his sore muscles as he stood next to Asahi. He blinked several times, but he too could see a ship in the distance and coming closer with great speed.

“I think you may be right. Is there any way to make another fire?”

Asahi shook his head. “I don’t think so, we’ve used up everything we could use already.”

“But Captain, I think they’re heading here regardless. Do you think Governor Oikawa finally sent someone?”

“I don’t know. If it’s him why would he wait so long?”

Soon the entire crew was roused, standing on the beach and squinting at the fast approaching ship.

“I see a black flag, Captain!” Hinata cried. “It’s got eyes on it I think.”

Disappointment slipped into Daichi’s gut, crowding out the hope and relief he had been feeling. “Well, it’s not as if we have anything for them to steal. We wouldn’t be worth much to kill either, maybe they’ll at least give us a lift.” For a group of men that was usually rowdy, they were quiet as they watched the ship drop anchor and send out a couple longboats to the island. The pirates heading toward them offered them smiles and waves.

“Oy, oy! Pack up yer stuff, Captain Sawamura! We’re here to rescue you!” A shorter pirate with a friendly smile called out to him as they drew closer.

“You’re rescuing us? Who are you?” Daichi called back.

The pirates hopped out into the shallow waters and with the help of the Karasuno crew pulled the boats up onto the beach so they could get in.

The shorter pirate motioned for him to enter the boat as well while he answered Daichi’s question. “You can call me Komi, and we’re the crew of the Fukurodani! We heard about you being stranded here, and the compassion of Captain Bokuto compelled him to save you. Is this everybody? Let’s go!”

Daichi felt the tension in his shoulders melt away as the fresh sea breeze washed over him. The pirates had immediately given them fresh water from skins, already proving their status as saviors. Tears nearly sprang in his eyes as he saw hope etched across the faces of his beloved crew, spread out between the two longboats. It took every bit of strength he had left to climb the rope ladder to the top of the ship, but he wasn’t about to give up when they had finally escaped. As he reached out to grip the railing, strong hands gripped under his arms and helped him the rest of the way.

“Hey, hey, I got you,” a deep voice said gently when he nearly fell over and the arms wrapped around him to keep him steady. He panted from exhaustion, hardly even realizing he was leaning his head against the strong chest in front of him. He flinched and glanced up to see a large man in front of him, his smile broad and friendly. There was a large, feathered hat on his head that matched the beautiful light blue coat straining against the man’s ample muscles underneath. Daichi gulped and blushed slightly as he offered the man an apologetic smile.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. You’re exhausted and probably starving too. Don’t worry about a thing, Captain Sawamura, I’ll have my crew fix you fellas up in no time. I’m Captain Bokuto Koutarou!”

His energy and kindness overwhelmed Daichi, and despite the fatigue and malnourishment smiled in response to the man who saved them. “I don’t even know how to thank you.”

Bokuto shook his head. “Like I said, don’t worry about it. Everybody on board? Draw up the anchor, let’s get out of here!”

The crew yelled affirmatively as they ushered Karasuno below deck. Their doctor happened to be a friendly woman who called herself Yukie and took her time looking over every one of them while the rest ate and drank. She munched a bit herself as she rubbed some lotion on Tanaka’s back, while the man sobbed from the stinging pain.

“There, there… it’ll be fine,” She cooed after swallowing another mouthful.

After she checked Daichi over and he ate himself, he was summoned up to the Captain’s cabin to discuss some matters. Bokuto seemed to be a friendly guy, but Daichi was still worried about how to repay him for the rescue, and after his last experience with pirates he couldn’t help but be distrustful. The pirate named Konoha was the one guiding him, and once they arrived he knocked a little tune on the Captain’s door. Bokuto yanked the doors open and motioned for him to come inside.

“Come on in, Sawamura! You’re looking better already!” As soon as Daichi had entered, Bokuto shut the doors behind him and guided him to a chair. “I hope my crew’s been treating you well.”

“Yes, you’ve all been extremely kind. I especially appreciate the medical attention, several of my crew members were in bad shape.”

Bokuto nodded as he poured rum into a couple glasses and slid one toward Daichi. He had removed his coat and hat, and as Daichi sipped on his rum glanced up at the silver and black hair sticking up in spikes. _Weird hair must be common with pirates_ , he thought with a smirk as he sipped on his drink. Bokuto fell into the seat next to him and gulped down the drink in his glass until it was completely empty. He wiped his mouth and turned his warm eyes toward Daichi.

“So, where would you like to go? Johzenji to try to retrieve your ship? Back to Seijoh?”

Daichi was silent, his calloused finger curling around the rim of the glass as he wondered what he should do next. “Honestly, I haven’t a clue. I don’t have the means to retrieve my ship, I obviously have no money. And Governor Oikawa didn’t even see fit to rescue us from the island, I’m not sure if I’d even have a job if I returned there.”

Bokuto smiled and reached his hand out to grasp Daichi’s knee. It should have felt wrong, the man was a stranger to Daichi, but it was warm and comforting instead. Daichi let the hand remain.

“You have time to think about it. We’ll head to Johzenji for now to restock, and you have til we leave to decide what you’d like to do next. Til then I’d like you to make yourself at home in my cabin.”

“Huh? But where would you sleep?”

Bokuto shrugged, his hand still pulsing heat into Daichi’s knee. “There are plenty of places to sleep on board. Though, if you feel really bad about it, I never mind sharing,” He said with a smirk. He reached his other hand out and grasped Daichi’s other knee, giving them both a squeeze.

Daichi gulped as his entire body began to heat up. He wasn’t sure if it was the proximity of the handsome pirate or the spicy liquid in his glass, but he was certain the combination was dangerously swaying his reason. “You and me… share a bed?”

Bokuto chuckled, a deep vibration in his chest that made Daichi’s blood quicken. “Yeah, if you’d like. You’ve been through a lot, Sawamura, why don’t you let me comfort you?” He leaned forward, and Daichi turned his head to the side as he pursed his lips.

“You-you’ve already done so much for me already. You don’t have to do anything like that.” Daichi gasped when Bokuto sat up and leaned into his space, his lips ghosting over his cheek as they drifted toward his ear.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t enjoy it. You’re a handsome man, Sawamura, and I hardly think making love to you would be a chore.” His teeth grazed his ear, and Daichi felt his resolve crumbling as Bokuto’s hot breath tickled his skin.

“But I… I don’t--”

“Shhhh, you don’t have to say anything. If you want this, just nod.”

Daichi licked his lips as his mind went blank. Was this something he wanted? At the moment he couldn’t find any argument against it and every muscle in his body twitching to feel Bokuto all over him. After a moment, he finally nodded his head and immediately felt Bokuto’s hands drift from his knees up his thighs.

“Good. Let’s go over to the bed, I’ll take care of everything.”

Daichi’s heart pounded as Bokuto lifted him from his chair and guided him to the bed. As the back of his legs hit edge, Bokuto brought his hands up to Daichi’s cheeks and kissed him deeply. It was different from Kuroo’s kisses, which were slick and sinful. Bokuto’s were hard but comforting at the same time, like his lips offered safety from the harsh world beyond. Daichi easily gave in to the kiss, reaching up to wrap his arms over Bokuto’s strong shoulders. Bokuto gave another chuckle that passed through their mouths and he reached his arms down, hooking them under Daichi’s butt and lifting him onto the bed. He leaned into Daichi, enjoying the height difference from their positions and the way Daichi’s fingers began to sneak into his hair. They began tugging each other’s clothes off when there was a knock at the door, stilling their actions momentarily.

Bokuto clicked his tongue and glanced at the doors that offered a little glimpse at who was on the other side. “Oh, it’s Akaashi. Hold this thought, Sawamura, I gotta talk to him or he’ll get pissed.” He gave Daichi a little peck before straightening up and groaned. “Come in, Akaashi!”

A slender man with soft black curls entered the room. His presence was cool and as fluid as the jade green yukata draped around his body. Daichi blinked at the man as he walked toward them, a sharp contrast to the boisterous captain next to him and yet equally as appealing.

“Is everything alright, Bokuto-san?”

“Of course, Sawamura and I were, uh… just getting acquainted.”

Akaashi’s sharp green eyes darted to Daichi and offered him a sly smile. “I can see that. Captain Sawamura, it’s such a pleasure to meet you.” His soft voice was like honey, and his soothed over Daichi and made his mouth water.

“Um, yeah. Nice to meet you too, Akaashi.”

Akaashi’s smile grew a bit wider before turning his eyes back to Bokuto, one of his eyebrows quirking up. “I am rather disappointed in you, Captain. I thought you knew how to share the spoils we find.”

An evil grin spread across Bokuto’s face as he regarded his first mate. “Ah, well as much as I’d enjoy sharing, that would all depend on Sawamura here. It should be his decision how many men comfort him at a time.”

Daichi’s eyes grew wide as he caught their drift. He glanced back and forth between the two, and though their tone was teasing, their eyes bore into him with lust and desire. “You’re saying… both of you?”

Suddenly Akaashi’s face softened, his hand reaching out to stroke down Daichi’s face. “I understand it might be overwhelming, but I promise you, Captain Sawamura,” Akaashi’s leg slipped out from his yukata, pale and gorgeous, and slid onto the mattress beside Daichi as he leaned over him, “Bokuto-san and I could give you such a _pleasurable_ experience you would never forget.” Akaashi’s lips didn’t drift toward Daichi’s. Instead they pecked soft kisses along his hairline, and Daichi closed his eyes as he enjoyed the mesmerizing sensation. He felt the bed dip as Bokuto sat next to him, his strong arm sliding behind him and pulling him in closer. His lips snuck along Daichi’s neck, making his heart throb almost painfully with excitement while Akaashi’s lips kept him strangely calm. The room was beginning to heat up, and though Daichi wasn’t wearing much every bit of clothing began to feel stifling.

Akaashi suddenly leaned back, his leg slipping away from him and hiding back within the folds of his yukata. Daichi and Bokuto stopped their nuzzling to look up at him in confusion, but all Akaashi offered them was a smirk. He walked closer and began to creep up on the bed, one knee slipping up in between Daichi’s legs, the other between Bokuto’s. He brought both his hands up and stroked them over both their faces, and Daichi grasped his wrist to place hot, wet kisses along his pale wrist. Akaashi gasped at having Daichi’s lips on such a sensitive area, and his eyes flickered to Bokuto as his hands began to tug on Akaashi’s sash. The silk slipped loose and with a little tug snapped in the air and released the shiny fabric. Together Daichi and Bokuto slipped their hands inside and pulled the fabric away to reveal Akaashi’s toned, slender body and his--

 

Pain shot through Bokuto’s forehead as he jerked awake, instantly bewildered as his mind focused on reality.

“Bokuto-san, it’s time for you to get up.”

He groaned as he blinked his eyes at Akaashi, who was not smiling and was definitely not naked. Bokuto glanced around to find him lying on his bed, completely alone. He sighed and laid his head back onto the pillow.

“Jeeze, Akaashi, why’d you have to wake me up just then. I was having a good dream.”

“Yes… I can see that.” His voice was amused, and when he glanced up he could see that Akaashi was smirking this time but looking down at the bulge in his pants.

“Wanna help me out?” Bokuto asked, his eyes wide with hope.

The smile slid from Akaashi’s face as he rolled his eyes. “No, Bokuto-san, I told you that the entire crew needs to stop fooling around with each other. It was creating complications.”

“It doesn’t have to be complicated!” Bokuto whined but knew this wasn’t an argument he was going to win.

“Who were you dreaming about?” Akaashi asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh, remember how we joked about having a threesome with Sawamura? I dreamt that.”

“Ah, well there’s little chance of that, isn’t there?”

“Yeah, that’s okay. He’s a cutie, but I’m kinda looking for something else.”

Akaashi was quiet, and when Bokuto looked up at him he saw his friend gazing at him in surprise.

“You’re looking to actually be monogamous with someone?”

“Yeah! Is that so surprising?”

“Yes… but I can’t say I don’t approve. I think deep down all of us just want one person to call our own.” They both sighed, silent for a few moments as they felt a sudden loneliness creep in into their souls. Akaashi casted another glance at Bokuto and huffed out a soft laugh. “Well, in the meantime, I think you’ll just have to satisfy yourself. Please take care of _that_ before rejoining the crew.”

Bokuto smirked, “Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here if you’re not gonna help.” Akaashi shook his head and left the room, giving him his privacy. He glanced down at the tent in his pants and sighed. “Well, looks like it’s just you and me, big fella.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha, I seriously did this just for fun. If Bokuto had been the one to rescue Daichi they really wouldn't have slept together. Kurodai is probably my favorite ship... but I have been twirling a BokuDai in my head for a while, and may indulge in a one shot at a later date ;) Or a Bokuroodai, hoot hoot!


End file.
